gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes
Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed by Capcom,Sonic Team and Platinum Games for Arcade, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Wii U. It features characters from the franchises of Sega and Capcom. It is the ninth installment of the Capcom VS. series. Gameplay ''Sega vs. Capcom will have 3 on 3 game settings similar with what was used on ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'', along with its 2 on 2, and will include Single Match in the likes of classic ''Street Fighter'' titles. This game brings classic features such as Crossover Duo Attack, Advancing Guard, Snapback, and a new feature called Crossover Duo Hyper Combo, where two different characters perform their own double team Hyper Combo. The parrying system from ''Street Fighter III'''' returns with character assists from Marvel vs. Capcom which is only available on Single Match. The groove/ism system from [[Capcom vs SNK|''Capcom vs SNK]] and ''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' returns as well, but will be called "Style" and will not affect the Hyper Meter. The Sega Style meter is based on Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo System, while the Capcom style has a 4 gauge EX meter based off Super Meter from Street Fighter IV, ''which only works for EX special moves. Adventure Mode has both a platform and side scroll beat'em up style of gameplay. The stages take place on different worlds from the respective franchises of Capcom and Sega, while only playing as Sonic. It also has a 2D/3D style of gameplay resembling that of ''Sonic Generations and Sonic Adventure 2 with special attacks such as Homing Attack and Boosting. While you play as different characters in Beat "Em Up Mode, you can play as characters like Megaman, Beat, Strider Hiryu and Viewtiful Joe and even Dante and Bayonetta can travel to get to the next phase while fighting characters, like Ryu, or Akira. Game mode '''Solo *Arcade Single, 2 on 2, 3 on 3 *Sonic X Adventure(Adventure Mode) *Crossover Event *Training Group *Versus Single, 2 on 2, 3 on 3 *Co-op Versus 2 on 2, Scramble *Tournament Single, 2 on 2, 3 on 3, Co-op *Co-op Arcade Online/ Xbox Live/ Nintendo Network ''' *Ranked match Single, 2 on 2, 3 on 3, Co-op *Player Match Lobby List, Create Lobby, Private Lobby '''Extra *Theater *Gallery *Bio *Sound Test * Credits Market ' '''Customize ' *Edit Character Color *Edit Character Alternate 'Options ' *Sound settings *HUD Display *Voice Dub Setting English, Japanese, Spanish, French, German, Italian *Control Settings Plot The game's plot takes place in Sonic Universe, where Dr. Eggman finally has all seven Chaos Emeralds without any interference from Sonic and his friends. Eggman soon begins to use the emeralds on his new experiment letting him travel trough different worlds which he calls The Cross Portal. His plot is to rule on a different universe insted of his own. Eggman soon begins to enter the portal and ends up landing in the Street Fighter universe; the location of Shadowloo's Headquarters. Eggman is surrounded by Shadowloo Solders, then their leader - M. Bison - walks by to give Eggman no mercy. Eggman explains to Bison how he got here from the Cross Portal to rule a different world. Bison later gets interested in the plan, and later teams up with Eggman. Both return to his lab along Bison's Army, who later steals the Master Emerald from Angel Island without notice. Soon the Shadowloo scientists upgrade the Cross Portal with their technology. Eggman is given a warning by Shadowloo scientists that the portal would destroy entire Universe, but ignores the warning and begins the Portal, which causes a Portmanteau theory, bringing all (Sega/Capcom) worlds into one universe creating a multiverse, Eggman and Bison declare this a success and travel through different worlds on Eggman's Remaster Egg Carrier. Sonic and his friends Tails, Knuckles, and Amy have a conversation about past events in Sonic Generations, Ryu and Ken begin training while Sakura watches, Sonic and Ryu look up at the skies and see multiple earths close to the atmosphere. Sonic starts to feel that Eggman has returned and is planning something big, out of nowhere. Barlog and Vega began a assault, while Bison squares of with Sonic. Bison knocks out Sonic with his Psycho Power while Amy, and Tails pin down by the Shadaloo Army and Knuckles Fight back and tries to escape. Eggman's robots attack Ryu, Ken, and Sakura, who try to fight their way out. All become defenseless, and Bison comes behind and hits Ryu with Psycho Crusher in the back. After both regaining consciousness, Sonic and Ryu end up on a huge flying pirate ship and start to introduce themselves. They soon encounter other Sega and Capcom characters, including Akira Yuki, Megaman, Nights, Morrigan Aensland, Bayonetta, Dante, Beat, Captain Commando, Sakura Shinguji, Strider Hiryu, Ruby Heart, Vyse, Knuckles and Chun-Li(that She appear in Street Fighter III Timeline). Ruby Heart starts to warn that Abyss is coming back due of her senses. She tells a story about the events New Age of Heroes. Ryu, Chun-Li, Megaman, Morrigan, Captain Commando and Hiryu seem to remember the events and pair up with heroes from another universe in the past. Ruby mentions that Sonic is the only hope get all 7 Chaos Emeralds by gong on 7 diffrent Sega and Capcom universes to save and restore both the universes of Sonic and Ryu. Sega and Capcom heroes must travel to different universes and fight their way to get the Chaos Emeralds and team up or face with other Sega and Capcom Villains. After Sonic and the heroes defeat half of the villains and enemies from these universes, Wesker joins the Alliance with Eggman and Bison. Wesker uses his Uroboros virus and T-Virus to transform Eggman's Robot army into a dangerous Bio Organic Weapon by a help of Umbrella Corporation, as they continue to hunt down our heroes and try to the Chaos Emeralds Eggman, and Bison head to Angel Island, and finally began to resurrect Abyss while the Heroes race them to stop before it's too late. While they Left Sonic and Wesker behind, both Sonic and Wesker begin to race to Angel Island while both of them got a one of the chaos Chaos Emerald and Wesker finally learn how to control the Chaos Emeralds, while made it to Angel island,Wesker began to betrayed Eggman and Bison and explaining his Plan how He using Them to reach to his goal by ruling both worlds while commanding Abyss. Abyss began to vanish Wesker,Eggman and The Heroes begin to fight Abyss in a final battle as they defeat Abyss's first and second form. During his final form, Abyss absorbs the power of the Master Emerald and all 7 Chaos Emeralds, to expanded the Sega and Capcom universe into one planet, after successfully creating a new world by his image, Abyss's power increases and slains the Heroes with a massive shock wave while Sonic and Ryu survive thanks to the Chaos Emeralds, the Heroes begin to turn black and white due of the shock wave turning them massively ill and begin to die out by the illness, Sonic and Ryu begin to transform into super versions of themselves, while Gouken appears in Ryu's thoughts. Gouken tell Ryu to use this power at once, and senses that the power of the 7 Chaos emeralds is an anti-Satsui no Hadou. Ryu's gi turns to gold, his hachimaki turns red, his hair color change into Sandy Brown, and his hairstyle turns spiked based of his appearances in Street fighter III. Sonic and Ryu fight and defeat Abyss with a Chaos Shin shoryuken with the help of The Heroes on Abyss's Orb to cause a reverse of the Portmanteau theory and separate all the worlds and return to their original universe. The Heroes begin to celebrate, while Ruby Heart travels to the different universes and bring the Heroes and Villains back to their home world, as everyone says their farewells to each other. Playable Characters There are 76 total playable characters in all, but only four of them are available on different consoles. Downloadable Content Third Party Characters Assist Characters "*"Now became playable characters in Sega vs. Capcom X , and if a character has been crossed off, he/she won't appear in X''. 'Third Party Assist Characters ' Stages There are 26 stages from different Sega and Capcom franchises, and two original stages. 11 of those stages are only available on different consoles. 'Third Party Stages Sega vs. Capcom X '''''Sega vs. Capcom X is the updated version of Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes. It features more characters and more Third-party characters. Sega vs. Capcom X will first be released for arcades, and will be released on major consoles as a DLC for $4.99 at an As-Yet-to-be-Determined date. Playable Characters Third Party Characters NOTE: Travis Touchdown will be available on all consoles while Mario takes his place as a Wii U exclusive. New Assist Characters Third Party New Stages There are 7 additional stages in Sega vs. Capcom X. Third Party ^a = Exclusive for Xbox One ^b = Exclusive for Playstation 3, 4, and Vita ^c = Exclusive fro Nintendo Wii U and 3DS ^d = Excluisve fro Stream/PC Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Fighting games Category:SEGA Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games